girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Moving conversations?
Were you considering consolidating any of the more general conversations we've been having into the Forum, here? (i.e., copy/paste) It might be easier than chasing them around individual Talk pages.... Corgi 02:27, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll get on that. Thank you, Acacia, for setting this up! I was going to try later on but you beat me to it. :) Aside, I think we should give these forums Girl Genius style names. Ask-a-Spark? Kaffeehaus? --mnenyver 03:11, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :: ^_^ Thanks. I think that's a really great idea, I should be able to change the names, but first we probably ought to agree on said names. And a separate forum for canon discussion, maybe... the Department of Almost Certainly True History? --Acacia 03:18, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Excellent idea. Kaffeehaus sounds good for the general-purpose forum. Did you intend Ask-a-Spark to be the FAQ collection, or something else? If the former, I'd advise against it -- "FAQs" should be named just that, since everybody knows what FAQs are and will be able to find the FAQ page more easily that way than if it reflects a story-related inside joke. :::I'd actually been about to make a parallel proposal to rename the wiki itself, i.e., change what the main page calls itself and the stuff within. "Annals of Castle Heterodyne"? "Agatha's Workshop"? "Gaslamp Fantasy Library"? "Secrets of Baron Wulfenbach"? "Spark's Redoubt"? "Transylvania Polygnostic University Library"? Other ideas? -- that old bearded guy 03:21, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed wholeheartedly! I'm in favor of sparkifying the whole site. (Yes, that's a real word... now...) And I meant Ask-a-Spark as the help desk. Whatever, I'm easy. :) --mnenyver 03:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Have I mentioned lately that I love you all? Because I really, really do. --Acacia 03:28, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hee. The feeling is mutual. By the way, I'm in favor of keeping the url 'girlgenius.wikia.com' because that's easier to find, but our "official" name could be should be something along graybeard's examples, yeah. --mnenyver 03:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::If we're doing that, possibly we should start having all the articles done in an in-universe style, in order to fit? Other than inherently fourth-wall-breaking ones like, say, the Foglios, of course. And those could have their own category. --Acacia 03:49, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not necessarily. The naming conventions can just be done as a matter of style. (Though an in character library would be awesome, we'd have to leave out so much meta-information.) --mnenyver 03:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Jenka's reconnaissance? The view from the time portals? — Zarchne 07:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Periodically I wonder if this Wikia would eventually be merged into a (yet-to-be-created) Studio Foglio one. I think it's cooler not to worry about that and make this one as sparkalicious as possible. (I liked "der biergarten" but I guess Kaffeehaus is okay.)—Zarchne 22:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I like Kaffeehaus (not a fan of beer), but I don't think the wiki needs renaming. I figure findability is more important than style. Still...sparkyfying this can't be bad, and it would give us a real sense of cohesion. Like the TV Tropes wiki and their YKTTW (You Know That Thing Where). Having the help desk be "Ask-a-Spark" would set the tone nicely. And I second discussions about canon and meta-canon going under "TPU Department of Almost Certainly True History." As for a more informal name for the wiki as a whole...I think we're the reference librarians at TPU. So TPU Reference Library is my idea. -Evaneyreddeman 17:23, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think everyone agrees that the url should remain "girlgenius.wikia.com". The other name ideas would just be used within the site. And seconded on the TPU theme. See my other post in this forum. :D --mnenyver 17:30, 4 March 2008 (UTC)